Trapped in Skyworld
by Legendosaur
Summary: A young boy is sent from his world to Skyworld by an unknown fiend, dead set on destroying the world, but what on earth are his motives?
1. Chapter 1: The Origin

Trapped in Skyworld

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kid Icarus, Nintendo, or anything associated with it. I only own my OCs, the Main Character and the first appearance of the antagonist. but if I DID own Kid Icarus, I might actually have a dollar or two in my pockets...

* * *

><p>The young boy grimaced in pain as he slowly got back on his feet. He faced a shadowy figure that seemed to suck all the light from its surroundings. The shadowy figure either matched or overpowered the boy blow for blow.<p>

"Are you ready for the immense pain of defeat, little boy? Or would you rather slowly die off just like everyone else you held near and dear?" The figure spoke, or rather, bellowed.

"The only way you'll take away the hopes of our world is over my dead body!" The boy retorted.

"That's the IDEA, smarty pants…"The shadow chuckled in a deep voice.

The boy braced himself for what was going to happen to him, but not nearly soon enough. The shadowy figure opened his cloak and, to the boy's surprise, the cloak looked like the darkness of outer space, dotted with stars, galaxies, and black holes. The shadowy figure reached into the galactic cloak and pulled out what looked like a black hole. The boy tried running from its pull, and he actually lasted longer than expected.

"This is certainly strange… one would normally have to travel faster than light speed to even slightly resist the pull of a black hole… and I'M just JOGGING… what on earth?" the boy thought to himself.

Even if he could run unusually fast, it wouldn't do him any good now. He breathed one last breath before falling into the dark void and losing consciousness very quickly.

* * *

><p>I know it's short and all, but this is only the first chapter, and it's my first story. If you guys could give me tips and pointers for publishing stories (NO FLAMES) then that would be great. peace out!<p>

-**Legendosaur**


	2. Chapter 2: Regaining My Awareness

Hey, Y'all! LEGENDOSAUR HERE! I've added another chapter to the story. I hope you guys enjoy it and stay tuned for some new chapters. I might not add many chapters at a regular pace, but I'll try.

DISCLAIMER: other than my OC's, I don't own jack squat. I ALSO don't own Kid Icarus.

* * *

><p>Regaining My Awareness<p>

-Boy's P.O.V.-

I woke up in a room that looked more like it belonged in ancient Greece than in my house. I don't have any rooms like that anyway, so I got up and tried to figure out where the heck I was. I heard voices behind the door, and I looked for a doorknob, which led to nothing but disappointment.

"Oh, well. I'm sure that someone knows that I'm here." I sighed.

"Uhh, Lady Palutena? I think he's awake!" one voice said.

"Good. Show him around the temple." A female's voice replied, followed by footsteps growing fainter and fainter.

"So, I AM in a temple…" I thought to myself.

Suddenly, the door in front of me slid into the ceiling and disappeared, letting me out of the room. There were two angels in front of me. They looked nearly identical, but one was brown haired and the other back haired. They even had tunics of the opposite colors.

"Hi! Welcome to Skyworld! My name is Pit, captain of Lady Palutena's guard." The brown haired angel shouted enthusiastically.

"I'm Dark Pit. I serve nobody but myself. Don't call me 'Pittoo', and we'll get along just fine. The dark haired angel said, almost glaring at me, as if he wanted to kill me on the spot if I were to ever use that name.

"Ok, good to know, good to know." I said with a smile.

"So, how did you sleep?" Pit asked.

"Wait… sleep? I thought I died?" I asked.

"You came close." Dark pit said.

"Yep, but Lady Palutena used her powers to transport you here. Away from that black hole. Speaking of which, she would like to see you now… Um… what's your name again?" Pit inquired.

"My name is Christopher." I answered.

"Ah. Good to know, sir. Well, follow me. Lady Palutena will see you now." Pit said in a mock accent of a butler, which made me chuckle a bit.

I followed Pit down the hallway while Dark Pit went in the opposite direction for some strange reason.

"So who are these guys?" I asked when I saw the angel/cupid looking people flying around.

"Oh, these guys? They're the Centurions, Lady Palutena's troops." Pit answered.

"And why did this 'Lady Palutena' character bring me here? I asked.

"Beats me… But I'm sure she'll tell you when we see her." Pit said, looking around for the main hall.

"I think I found the door to the main hall, Pit!" I called.

"Ah, THERE it is! Geez, this place is so big that I keep getting lost all the time." Pit sighed.

With a deep breath in, I followed Pit into the main hall and prepared myself for the meeting with the goddess of light.

* * *

><p>It wasn't quite that hard to make the chapter much longer that it was before. Then again, My first chapter wasn't that long at all. Anyway, ideas would help. Read and review, but no flames! Also, if you want to stay tuned easily, why no favorite and follow methis story? I'm sure it'll probably save you lots of clicking. Sayonara!

-**Legendosaur **


	3. Chapter 3: The Mission Briefing

Hey, Guys! I'm back! I had to re-edit this chapter a lot because of small things that I did not take into consideration. I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kid Icarus, Xenoblade Chronicles, OR Super Smash Bros. Ain't NOBODY got time fo' DAT.

You may be asking "Why Xenoblade and Smash Bros.?" Well, I reference both of them at once. The more you know...

ANYWAY, on with the story!

* * *

><p>The Mission Briefing<p>

*Christopher's P.O.V.*

As soon as I walked into the main hall, I was overwhelmed. That door was THE transition from marble to gold and red all over the friggin' place! It was super reflective! I mean, HOLY CRUD! I stood in place for at least 3 more minutes, marveling at the architecture around me.

"You can close your mouth now, Christopher." A voice said from behind me.

I turned around and noticed that the goddess of light herself was standing right behind me. I jumped into the air a few feet and landed on my back.

"Sorry I startled you. Are you ok?" Palutena asked me.

"Ugh… I think my entire spine just sneezed…" I sighed.

Palutena chuckled to herself before continuing to speak.

"I couldn't help notice that you were in danger back at your house, so I thought pulling you away from that villain would be the least I could do." She sighed.

"But why is he after ME? I'm just a regular guy! I don't even have anything he wants!" I protested.

"NOTHING that you just said is true." Palutena retorted.

"What do I have that he wants, then?" I asked, worried for my well-being.

"Well, I've seen him attack before. He kills you humans and takes something from them. He hunts the families of certain humans down, mostly because they have some special essence. If my understanding is correct, he could combine all that essence to bring about the world's destruction. It's really hard to explain." Palutena said.

"He tried to kill my whole family trying to find me… There's gotta be something I can do! I won't just sit here while more people are killed! I will avenge the people slain before me!" I said, determined to make things right.

"You know, you remind me a lot of a guy named Shulk. I met him in a fighting tournament once, and he told me that HIS quest was all about revenge when it started. His quest started when his enemies tried to murder his closest friend. You two are very similar." Palutena laughed.

"Heh. I guess we are. So what should I do? There's gotta be a way I can help!" I sighed.

"Well, I'm having Pit try to locate this mysterious attacker. My friendly nemesis Viridi is doing the same with Dark Pit, but for now, just sit back, relax, maybe get some fresh air. You've been cooped up in here for too long. Maybe you could introduce yourself to the other Centurions and Angels." Palutena suggested.

"I will. Thanks, Lady Palutena." I sighed as I left the main hall, feeling heavy-hearted because I couldn't help out.

* * *

><p>So... yeah. That's it. Read, review, follow, favorite, and check out my friend PiinkSkyy! She's also a new user here. Have a wonderful day!<p>

-**Legendosaur**


	4. Chapter 4: Sky Patrol

Hey, Y'all! "Sorry to keep you waiting!"...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus. GOT IT?!**

* * *

><p>Sky Patrol<p>

*Pit's P.O.V.*

After Lady Palutena sent Christopher back to the guest room, I sort of felt bad for him. After all, even IF Lady Palutena was doing this to keep him safe, which she WAS, it's still a huge letdown when you can't accomplish your goal.

"Hey, Pit, I'm getting ready to send you out on patrol!" Lady Palutena called out.

"Great! Thank you! I'm ready when you are!" I cheered.

Lady Palutena activated the power of flight and I took to the skies. In just a few seconds, I could see ALL of Skyworld! I flew really fast and I really enjoyed the feeling of the wind blowing through my wings, as always! Still, I couldn't help feeling uneasy about what would happen if I ran into that galactic fiend! I didn't even run into any enemies! It CAN'T be this easy… I guess I will have to brace for the worst…

"Hey, Lady Palutena?" I called out.

"Yes, Pit?" she responded with telepathy.

"How will I know if I find this guy? Anything specific I should look for?" I asked.

"Well, if you see anyone randomly pulling huge black holes out of their coat pockets, then that's probably our target." Lady Palutena replied, with a certain hint of sarcasm that she generally uses.

"Wait, isn't that scientifically impossible?" I asked.

"Said the angel to the goddess…" Lady Palutena retorted dryly.

I swear that I've heard her use that comeback on me before…

"Ugh, whatever… WAIT! I think I see something!" I shouted.

"What is it, Pit?" Lady Palutena asked.

"I think it's the guy we're looking for… It's gotta be!" I gasped.

"Yep, I'm as sure as you are. Get ready to land, Pit. You'll be fighting him soon enough."

"Yep! Preparing for land battle!" I shouted as I soared down, closer and closer to the ground.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked this chapter(or at least thought it was decent). I really need reviews to know how to get better. OR, I need to figure out how to check them. Oh well, smell ya later!<p>

**-Legendosaur**


	5. Chapter 5: True Potential

To quote Masahiro Sakurai... "Yes, I'm still alive." School has just been rough on me lately. I'll try to update more often, and I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN KID ICARUS.

* * *

><p>True Potential<p>

*Pit's P.O.V.*

I landed on the ground and took off running right away. I KNOW that I saw him and he was in the middle of another devious plot. Still, something felt awfully familiar about him… that evil aura… I just hope I'm wrong.

I darted around the corner, ate a few snacks I found on the floor (Hopefully while no one was looking) and took off again. I even saw a few underworld troops, which made me dread about what was going on even more. If you're a mortal and you're reading this, underworld monsters are like the countermeasure for four-leafed clovers. Mainly because if you find one, it means you're dead, or you're going to die. I took out my Palutena bow and opened fire. The strange thing is that my arrows passed through them, just like Arlon's illusions… something isn't right.

Then, something shot at me from out of the blue! Thankfully, it missed. I sidestepped several shots and then the firing died down. Afterward, Pittoo swooped in!

"Hey there, Pit stain!" He called out as he was landing.

"What are you doing here Pittoo?" I asked him.

"Viridi sent me to make sure you and Palutena don't make another Lunar Sanctum-sized mistake. Also, PLEASE STOP CALLING ME THAT." He replied, ever so kindly.

"Ok, well, the enemy is just ahead, so, if you'll excuuuuuuuuuuuuse me…" I murmured.

"Not so fast, Pit! Your enemy is ME now!" Dark pit growled.

"Fine! Get ready for a beat down, Pittoo!" I screamed.

"There won't be any beat downs taking place today." A voice echoed from behind us. We turned around and drew our weapons only to see Christopher, who somehow managed to get down here. We checked to see if our cloaked enemy was still there, and that was really Christopher and not him.

"How the heck did you get here? Wasn't Lady Palutena protecting you in Skyworld?" I asked.

"Well, I wish I could tell you something cool to explain my appearance, but I have no idea." He said, sheepishly. "I just can't sit still. Anyway, you two can go ahead and fight like little boys on the playground, I'll take the guy up ahead."

While he said this, I could have sworn I saw tiny flames dancing around, not only in his eyes, but also in his outstretched palms…

* * *

><p>I might work on a fanfiction for Luigi's Mansion(P.S, I don't own Luigi's Mansion either, just for those of you lawsuit-crazy people out there.). anyway, if you liked this, favorite it, review it, etc. also, follow it if you want to stay up to date on your reading! PEACE!<p>

-**Legendosaur**


End file.
